


Watching Spider-Man Far From Home

by marvelislife



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: I bring the cast from Spider-Man Homecoming to watch Far From Home
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	1. Who Are You?

"AHHHHHHH SAVINIA MUMAGEESEMABAA!" Is shouted throughout the room.

A girl with long curly blonde hair and brown eyes was moving around the room. She wore light blue jeans with brown high heeled boots and a pink off the shoulder shirt with embroidered flowers around the neckline.

She was singing the 'Circle of Life while not knowing the lyrics.

She had the couches and recliners all set up for the people she was forcing to join her.

"Well, I guess it's time." She spoke to herself.

And with a snap of her fingers, the characters were brought to her movie theater.

*With Ze characters*

"I lost the Stark Internship." Peter said, with tears in his eyes, looking at May sadly.

May looked at him with sad eyes as well, she knew how much the internship meant to her nephew and couldn't believe that he lost it.

She was about to ask him to repeat himself when a mist seemed to settle upon them and they fell into a slumber.

Peter awoke to someone shaking him.

"Peter. Pete, hey, wake up. Underoos, c'mon." The voice spoke.

To Peter it sounded familiar, but it also sounded like it came from the person he didn't really want to see right now.

He opened his eyes to see a concerned Tony Stark looking down at him. He groaned as he sat up. Tony Stark helping him with a hand on his back.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Peter asking while rubbing his eyes.

Tony kept his band on the boys back as he answers, "I was at the tower when this mist appeared and put me to sleep. I can assume it did the same to you and Aunt Hottie."

"Don't call her that," Peter glared as he got up, "and yes that is what happened to May and I. Speaking of, where is May?"

Tony let a hurt sound escape his throat when Peter yelled and glared at him but pushed the hurt off, "she's over there. Peppering is waking her up."

Peter moves away from Tony to where he sees the Pepper Potts helping May stand up.

"May!" Peter shouts and runs into her embrace. 

"Oh Peter. Thank God you're okay!" May exclaims as she holds him tight.

Tony and Happy Hogan walk over and when Mag sees them she pushes Peter behind her.

"You! What in the hell do you think you're doing here!" May yells angrily.

"Look, we didn't ask to be here, we were attacked by mist and were put to sleep just like you and Peter." Tony spoke.

Peter noticed how different Tony sounded when he talked to May. He sounded softer and nicer when he talked to him but with May it was harsher sounding.

Before May could retort a voice rang out.

"Hello everyone. I see that there is some tension in this room but let's put that aside for now. You'll have time later to figure everything out. Please take a seat in your assigned places." The female voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tony asked.

"My apologies, my name is Lexi, I am your host tonight and I'm going to be showing your future." Lexi spoke.

"Whatever, I'm too old for this." Happy grumbled before moving to his loveseat that he saw he shared with May.

The characters took their seats.

Happy and May shared a loveseat, as Pepper, Tony, and Peter shared a couch.

Tony frowned when Peter moved further away from him on the couch. Pepper noticed and rubbed his arm.

"It's okay, he'll come around. He's your son. He can't stay mad at you forever."

Tony nodded and just sighed.

Peter with his enhanced hearing, heard everything and he frowned.

'His son? How could I be his son when he never even contacts me or hugs me or even smiles at me? The only thing he does with me is yell at me. So no thank you, he's not my dad. My dad would never be a ghost in my life' Peter thought to himself, 'yes, I may have thought of him as a father figure but that went down the drain after the ferry. No father would put his son down'

"Oh yeah, I forgot some people," Lexi spoke, snapping her fingers again.

Four people fell onto the couch next to Peter.

It was Flash, Betty, Ned, and MJ.

"Let's watch the trailer first!" Lexi exclaimed.


	2. Far From Home Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew watches the trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a question on whether this is an alternate universe where Peter is actually Tonys son. The answer is yes and no. No, Peter is not Tony's biological son, Tony thinks of Peter as his son. I thought that maybe Tony thought of Peter as his son when he yelled at him for the ferry cause parents yell at kids when the do something like that or anything dangerous and I would've expected Peter to be more mad at Tony or upset. So yes, this could be an alternate universe but no, Peter is not Tony's biological kid.

[Scene opens up with Peter in his iron spider suit crouching on a building with his voice in the background]

"Peters Spider-Man?!" The four teens yell while May yells, "you're Spider-Man?!"

Peter laughs nervously and says, "um….yes"

"We'll be having a talk after this." May speaks and Peter nods.

Peter: “Everywhere I go, I see his face.”

It shows a mural of Iron Man then goes back to Peter.

"Um….what happened?" Ned asks.

"It's a long story. A long, long, long story. But to make it short, Tony's dead." Lexi says.

Pepper gasps and clutches Tony closer while Peter looks down with tears in his eyes. Yes, he may not like the man right now but he doesn't want him to die.

Peter: “I just really miss him.”

Next, it shows Happy saying, “yeah, I miss him too.”

May glances at Happy then looks at the screen while Tony glances at Peter who is picking at his nails.

It shows Peter, pale face with hair messed up and bags under his eyes.

"Oh bud…" Tony says softly.

Peter quickly looks at him then looks away.

Happy says, “I don't think Tony would have done what he did, if he didn't know that you were gonna be here when he was gone.”

It screens in to Spiderman shooting in with his webs into a man and jumping forwards, using his iron spider legs to deflect the knife being used against him by one of the men. Then men come in with guns and Peter dodges all the shots being fired and webbing the bad guys up.

"So cool." Ned says.

MJ shrugs while Flash is trying to not look impressed.

The one police man spoke to Peter saying, “you gonna be the next Iron Man now?”

The one police officer laughs in the background when Peter replies, “well no, I'm too busy doing your jobs.”

The teens snorts except for MJ who gives a small smile. 

The three police officers ‘'oh'd’ and Peter says back, “I'm kidding, I'm kidding, keep up the great work because I am going on vacation.” As he leaves.

It shows Sony and Columbia then the marvel logo as it then goes to Peter swinging around whooping as Happy's voice comes on.

“Heads up, Nick Fury's calling you.”

"Oh hell no." Tony says.

"What's so bad about that?" Peter asks offended.

"He's not a man you want to work with." Tony replied.

"Oh and you are?" Peter spits out.

Tony looks like he was just hit and just frowns and turns to the screen.

It shows Peter in his iron spider suit talking to Happy. Peter's phone vibrates and Peter looks at it then back to Happy.

“I don't really want to talk to Nick Fury.”

Happy replied with, “answer your phone.”

Peter asks, “why?”

Happy responds with, “because if you don't talk to him then I'm going to have to talk and I don't want to talk to him.”

"Oh Happy, are you scared of ol' Nick Fury?" Tony grins.

"No I'm not." Happy denies.

Peter looks Happy directly in the face with a straight face and hangs up on Nick Fury.

"Classic Tony Stark move." Pepper whispers to Tony who grins.

Happy: “You sent Nick Fury to voicemail?!”

Peter points to exit and goes, “I gotta go.”

It shows Happy by himself saying, “you do not ghost Nick Fury!”

Scene changes to MJ walking up to Ned and Peter in the classroom saying, “what up dorks”

Peter responds with, “what's up, we're just talking about the trip.”

As he says this it shows Peter lifting the window up on the plane and the plane taking off and then shows them on a boat.

Then it shows Flash with his phone out recording himself between two women, “I'm here in Saint Marcopolis-” then groans as someone hits him in the groin.

The boys wince who ppl e Flash says, "look its me!"

"No, it's someone who looks just like you." MJ replies.

MJ turns with a smile as Peter says “I think MJ really likes me.” It shows Peter and Ned walking into their hotel room with Ned saying, “this reminds me of when I first fell in love, I-” 

Ned is then shot with a tranquilizer dart and falls to the ground.

Everyone sits up in attention.

“You're a very difficult person to contact Spiderman.”

Peter turns with his toothbrush in his hand to see Nick Fury sitting in the chair with the tranquilizer gun.

A boat is shown with Nick Fury and Spiderman in it to where it shows Spiderman taking off his mask.

“This is Mr.Beck.” Nick Fury introduces as it shows a man with short brown hair and stubble, in a suit of gold plating and lights shown through and a long red cape. 

"Woah." Every teen says, including Peter.

Tomy frowns when he sees Peter wowed, he should be wowed about him not this 'Mr.Beck'. Speaking of, Beck sounds familiar. 

The two handshake as Beck says, “I could use someone like you on my world.”

Peter questions him with a confused look on his face, “your world?”

“Beck is from Earth, just not ours. The snap tore a hole in our dimension,” Nick Fury explains as Peter follows his move with a turn of his head.

"So cool." Peter smiled.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill are shown shooting at one of the elementals that are causing destruction of a town.

“You're saying there's a universe?” Peter asks, looking at Beck.

“We have a job to do,” Maria turns her head to him as Nicks voice speaks out, “and you're coming with us.”

Black screen with the words ‘This Summer’

Shows the water moving and then Peter turning to see the water elemental come through the surface of the water.

Everyone just sits there in amazement and shocked.

Meanwhile, Tony is coming up with ways to convince Peter why he's better than this Beck guy.

“There's gotta be someone else you can use, what about Thor?” Peter asks as it shows him back in the underground hideout with Nick Fury.

Nick Fury responds with, “off world.”

Tony deflates, he does miss that big oaf and his science buddy.

“Captain Marvel?” Peter suggests.

"Who?"

“Unavailable.” Maria responds.

Shows MJ and a crowd looking at the fire elemental, and changes the scene to Peter.

“But who needs the friendly neighborhood spiderman?”

Shows Peter in his all black suit latching onto the side of the building, then to Nick Fury,

"Another new suit. Sweet." Ned grins, happy seeing his friend in his element.

“Bitch please, you've been to space.”

Everyone looks at Peter, "what? It hasn't happened yet."

Beck is flying towards the water elemental and using his powers to fend the elemental off and asking, “what do you want Peter?”

It shows Peter and Beck in a small restaurant with Peter saying to Beck, “I want to go back on my trip, with the girl who I really and like and tell her how I feel.”

MJ and Peter are then walking down the sidewalk with Peter stopping and MJ looking at him as Peter says, “MJ, I-”

Peter blushes and MJ gives another small smile.

MJ cuts him off with a nonchalant face, “-am spiderman.”

"Of course MJ figured it out." Ned says.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"MJ knows everything. She probably knows everyone's darkest secrets."

"I'll never tell." MJ says.

The three teens sitting near her slowly scooch away.

Peter looks up shocked, “no, of course I'm not,”

“I mean it's kind of obvious,” Peter just shakes his head.

It then shows the earth elemental destroying the bridge with Beck saying, “you're right, you may not be ready,”

Beck is looking at Peter then shows him using his green magic, “but this is my responsibility,”

Tony looks at Peter when Beck says that and notices Peter looking down while May remembers those words, 'with great power, comes great responsibility'

Betty, Ned, and MJ and the rest of their group is on a bus when it shows Beck using his magic against the earth elemental, “saving the world requires sacrifice,”

A bus is blown up and shows Betty, Ned, and MJ running, “sometimes people die.” Beck says to Peter during the nighttime.

Tony looks a little upset that Peter is confiding to Beck, but remembers that he's dead at that time so Peter can't really talk to him.

Then shows Mysterio shooting out green magic then a big green explosion.

Peter takes off the glasses with a shocked look on his face, “oh my god” a city is destroyed as it then shows Peter swinging away from blasts being thrown at him in his new black and red suit,

"Another one?" Ned asks, "that was like 4 suits we've just seen in the past 2 minutes!"

Peter: “I always feel like I'm putting my friends in danger.”

Peter agrees with his on-screen self, everyone he loves seems to get hurt.

Betty screams as an explosion happens right behind them and Peter is saying to Beck, “the world needs the next Iron Man.”

Peter has tech around his arm as Happy looks at him with an emotion shown on his face,

Beck glows green then shoots off,

Nick Fury questions Peter, “you born to step up or not?” An Iron Man memorial is shown with Peter staring down at it with sadness lurking in his eyes.

The fire elemental shoots fire out at Peter and Peter shoots a web jumping off a roof of a building and onto the side of a building and climbs up it then flips to the other side of the elemental.

"So cool." Flash says quietly, while Ned just looks starstruck.

Tony is smiling in approval while May smiles softly.

‘Spiderman Far From Home’ is shown on a black screen when it shows a jet flying in and Happy saying to Betty, Ned, Flash, and MJ, “I gotta get you guys outta here, get on the jet!”

MJ asks, “Who are you?”

Happy responds with, “I work with spiderman,”

Flash speaks with excitement in his tone, “you work for spiderman?!”

Happy frowns and grumbles. 

“I work WITH spiderman, not FOR spiderman!” Happy responds with annoyance in his tone, then suddenly the jet explodes, and Happy yells out, “new plan!”

"Wow."

"I can't wait to see what's next!"

"Me neither!"

"Peter, can we talk?"

"......yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I had to write the trailer myself since I couldn't find any good scripts for the trailer. I hope the trailer made sense I had to watch it then write it, took me a good 15 minutes to make sure it looked good. Thank you for all your feedback, I love reading what you thought of my chapter.


	3. Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Peter talk. The first part of the movie is played.

"You wanted to talk May?" Lexi asks.

"Yes, can we please have a private room?" May asks.

Lexi nods, showing May and Peter to a private room.

"May?" Peter asks.

"So you're Spider-Man." May states.

"Yeah." Peter answers.

"Did Ben know?" May asks, looking down.

"I think he did." Peter replies, also looking down.

"He'd be proud of you, he always knew you'd be something great." May smiles.

"I hope he is."

"Just...be careful, I can't lose my whole family. I support you fully." May says.

"Thank you May, and I will be careful." Peter and May hug.

They both wipe their eyes and leave the room to go back to their seats.

"Okay, so here is the beginning of the movie." Lexi says, hitting play.

[The Columbia Pictures logo plays normally. At the end, the Torch Lady fades into a statue in Ixtenco, Mexico.]

[A car drives up to a destroyed village in that place. Maria Hill and Nick Fury get out]

"They look older." Tony speaks.

"This is in 2023." Lexi speaks. 'How they survived 2020, I have no idea'

Maria Hill: Nick, this was a tragedy, but it's not why we're here. What, are we fighting the weather now?

"Apparently." Flash says, shrugging.

Nick Fury: Locals say the cyclone had a face.

Maria Hill: People say things when they're under stress. Okay, that does not mean that this is the start to another big world-

[A green cloud of smoke appears in front of them. Both pull out their guns, looking towards a strangely dressed man.]

"Oh sure, let's be hostile towards a man we just met." Tony speaks, Pepper nudges him.

He looks at Peter to see him rolling his eyes.

He looks down sadly.

Quentin Beck: Who are you?

[The Earth Elemental, that appears to be made from rocks, comes from the ground in the village.]

"Woah." The teens say in shock.

Quentin Beck: You don't want any part of this. [he steps forward, green blasts shooting from his hands]

[Marvel intro plays to 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston (19---2012. A poorly edited video in tribute of the fallen Avengers, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America (although it is unknown that he actually died.), Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Vision plays. It shifts to show Midtown School's news show with Betty Brant and Jason Ionello]

"Wait, Nat dies?" Tony says, shocked.

Pepper looks down.

"Apparently, so does Captain America and Vision." May speaks.

"At least that means no more PSA's." Flash speaks.

The teens all look at each other and smile and go, "oh thank god."

Betty Brant: Gone. But not forgotten.

"Hey! It's me!" Betty smiles.

Jason Ionello: Thanks to Kenneth Lim and Vihaan Ramamurthy for their help with that touching video tribute.

Betty Brant: This year has been nothing short of-

Jason Ionello: [a beep blocks out what he said] S**t is crazy. It's like insane.

Betty Brant: Jason.

Jason Ionello: What?

Betty Brant: No swearing.

"Sounds like Cap." Tony says softly.

Jason Ionello: Yeah, it's like the last day of school, we're good.

Betty Brant: Historic. Over five years ago, half of all life in the universe, including our own Midtown High was wiped from existence. But then eight months ago, a band of brave heroes brought us back. They called it the Blip. Those of us who blipped away came back the same age. But our classmates that didn't blip grew five years older.

"They called a mass genocide, a blip." Ned says slowly.

"They call it...the blip." Peter speaks seriously. 

"You also gotta realize, we have five extra years of our life, we get to live longer." Ned smiles.

"Look at you, looking on the bright side." MJ speaks.

Jason Ionello: Yeah, like my little brother is now older than me.

Betty Brant: (annoyed) Yeah, it's math. And even though we had blipped away half way through the school year and had already taken midterms, the school made us start the whole year over from the beginning.

"Oh come on." The teens groan, sliding down in their seats.

Jason Ionello: Totally unfair. It's not right.

Betty Brant: Tigers, it's been a long, dramatic, somewhat confusing road. As we draw this year to a close, it's time to move on to a new phase of our lives.

Jason Ionello: Pray nothing crazy happens again because, are the Avengers even a thing anymore? Does anyone even have a plan?!

[In a classroom, Peter Parker sits down next to Ned Leeds.]

Peter Parker: I have a plan. (enthusiastic) Okay, first, I sit next to MJ on the flight.

"Oh god." Peter groans, hiding his face.

Ned Leeds: Mhm.

Peter Parker: Second, I’m gonna buy a dual headphone adapter and watch movies with her the whole time.

Ned Leeds: Okay.

Peter Parker: Three, when we go to Venice, Venice is super famous for making stuff out of glass, right?

Ned Leeds: True.

Peter Parker: So, I’m gonna buy her a Black Dahlia necklace, because her favorite flower is the Black Dahlia, because of, well...

Ned Leeds: The murder.

The adults look a little weirded out.

Peter Parker: The murder. Four, when we go to Paris, I’m gonna take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, give her the necklace…

MJ gives a small nod that no one sees.

Ned Leeds: Oh!

Peter Parker: And then five, I’m gonna tell her how I feel...And then six, hopefully she tells me she feels the same way.

Ned Leeds: Oh! Don’t forget step seven.

Peter Parker: [thinking] Step seven...

Ned Leeds: Don’t do any of that.

[Peter looks up, confused.]

Peter Parker: Why?

Ned Leeds: Because we’re gonna be bachelors in Europe, Peter!

Peter Parker: Ned...

Ned Leeds: Look, I may not know much, but I do know this: Europeans love Americans.

"That's not true." Tony speaks.

"Oh." Ned looks down, Peter shoots him a look.

Tony just sighs to himself, 'I can't do anything right

Peter Parker: ...Really?

Ned Leeds: And more than half of them are women!

Peter Parker: Okay, sure, but...I really like MJ, man. Okay? She’s awesome, she’s funny in a sort of dark way, and sometimes I catch her looking at me, and I like I’ve feel stood up way too...Wait. Dude, she’s coming now. Just don’t say anything.

[Michelle Jones walks over to them.]

MJ: What up, dorks? Excited about the science trip?

"I thought it was loser?" Peter asks. 

"Eh, they both define you." MJ shrugs.

Peter Parker: Hey, uh, yeah. We’re just talking about the trip.

Ned Leeds: Yeah, and Peter’s plan.

MJ: You have a plan?

Peter Parker: I don’t-I don't have a plan.

Ned Leeds: No, he’s just going to collect tiny spoons while we’re traveling to other countries. (winks at Peter)

Peter shakes his head, "thank you Ned."

"You're welcome!" 

MJ: Like a grandmother?

Peter Parker: I’m not collecting tiny spoons. He’s collecting tiny spoons.

MJ: Oh. Okay, well...that was a real roller coaster.

Peter Parker: Mhm...

MJ: By the way, travel tip: You should probably download a VPN on your phone, just so that the government can’t track you while we’re abroad.

Peter Parker: Smart. Will do.

[MJ leaves.]

Ned Leeds: Dude, I think that went really great!

[Peter seems to disagree.]

"It could've gone worse." Betty speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, there is no set schedule for this book so I'll be posting when I get the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try updating it every week or every other. It depends, I'll let you know on the next update.


End file.
